A Magical Yule Ball
by WisteriaBlossom1992
Summary: Oneshot.Winter has arrived and it is time for the Highlight of the year: the Yule Ball. There is something going on between Draco and Hermione, but he is too afraid to open up. Will he ever find the courage to tell her about his true feelings?


**AN: Hey everyone!**

**This is my first oneshot and I hope you like it :).**

**It was inspired by 'Magic Works' , a song from the Weird Sisters :).**

**I also want to say that I don't own the characters or places or even some names, they all belong to J.K. Rowling :)**

**Enjoy the oneshot and if you want you can let me know what you thought about it in a review :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot:<strong>

**A magical Yule Ball**

The days were lengthening and it was getting colder and colder.

Winter had definitely arrived and it was almost time for the highlight of the year; the Yule Ball.

Over the past few weeks girls had been following groups of boys to spy on them and overhear what they were discussing in secret. In doing so they were trying to find out which girl they were going to ask.

Hermione thought that some of those girls, the ones in desperate need to find a date, were acting very ridicules.

Only yesterday a Hufflepuff girl named Alexia Bennett had "fainted" right in front of the boy she had a crush on. Just so he would notice her and ask her to the ball. But in the act of doing that she had hurt her arm pretty badly.

Sure, Kyle had definitely noticed her but instead of asking her out he had to bring her to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione couldn't care less about this 'big' event.

But then nobody had asked her, yet.

And if no one did, so what? It wouldn't be the end of the world; it didn't mean she couldn't have a great time among friends. She was a strong, independent girl; a date wasn't necessary.

She had just climbed through the portrait hole when someone came walking towards her.

'Hey Hermione!'

'O hey, Seamus.'

'Are you ok?'

'I am , thank you.'

'So, I was wondering: would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?'

Hermione was very surprised to hear this:

'I thought you were going to ask Lavender?'

'So did I, but she's going with Ron. So, would you like to go with me? You know, just as friends?'

"_Well, it couldn't do any harm…" _She thought.

'Yeah, sure, as friends.'

'Good! Then I'll see you here in the Common Room tomorrow evening, before the ball.'

'Ok, see you then.'

At that Seamus smiled at her and went through the door of the boys' dormitories.

"_Yeah right, behold: a strong, independent girl…"_ A little voice in her head said.

'O shut up.'

* * *

><p>Hermione was staring into the mirror before her. She sighed and let her eyes travel from her silver high heels to her beautiful dress. It had the purple colour of grapes and its V- neck was inlayed with silver strasses or paste jewelleries. It fell in waves around her body and nearly touched the ground.<p>

What also took her notice was that the dress clearly outlined her figure.

She frowned; this was so unfamiliar to her. It was new and felt weird. She had never really dressed up before; she was used to walking around in robes every day.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she focused herself on her hair.

Should she put it up? Or not?

Well, two years ago she had already put it up in a nice bun. And last year… there hadn't even been a Yule Ball last year.

So she decided to let it hang loose, and it curled beautifully around her shoulders. After putting on some lip gloss she looked at the end result.

Well, she guessed it was ok.

Yes, she was quite satisfied with the result.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand; over half an hour she would meet Seamus in the Common Room.

At that thought a sad expression appeared in her eyes. Not because she would be going with Seamus, but because she wished she could go with someone else.

Someone like Draco Malfoy.

She blushed at the thought of him and sighed.

Hermione and Draco had been secretly seeing each other, these past… how long? She thought back and counted four months.

Yes, it had to be four months.

They had always been cautious not to get caught and so far they had succeeded. But one thing that annoyed her was that he hadn't been clear about his true feelings. Not yet anyway.

She had wondered many times if he saw her as his secret girlfriend, just a friend or just some fun. He was very good at hiding his feelings, at hiding his heart.

But she didn't want to hide their "relationship" anymore; she had told him many times that they shouldn't care what others think. That it was their life and their choice. But he always waved it away or pretended he didn't hear or changed the subject.

That's why he wasn't taking her to the Yule Ball. Because he still wanted their relationship, if you could call it that, to be a secret. And instead of her he had chosen that Pansy Parkinson to keep him entertained throughout the evening.

To be honest, it was quite infuriating.

So here she was: in a strange dress, unfamiliar make-up and the wrong escort waiting downstairs.

Hermione sighed and wondered how she was ever going to get through the evening.

* * *

><p>When Hermione entered the Great Hall, her arm hooked in Seamus's , she couldn't suppress a small gasp.<p>

The Hall had been decorated beautifully.

Large Christmas trees stood on either side of the room; they were ornamented with silver and white balls and garlands in the form of snow flakes encircled the trees from top to bottom.

All the candles and torches were lit and when she glanced at the enchanted sealing she could see thick snowflakes swirling down and stars twinkling in the evening sky.

The long tables were replaced by smaller ones, and a large buffet table was standing next to the right wall.

It was an absolutely stunning sight and it lightened her dark mood. She was here now, so she might as well enjoy it the best she could.

Her eyes wandered from person to person and she had to say that everyone looked fabulous.

On the dance floor girls were twirling around in amazing, colourful dresses. Most of the boys were standing about in fancy suits. It was a nice change from the sober, everyday, house - coloured robes.

She spotted her friends and Hermione and Seamus didn't hesitate to join them. When Harry and Ron saw her they greeted her.

'Hey Hermione! Wow, you look amazing!'

She smiled at them:

'so do you, both of you.

Ginny came walking towards them; her silk, moss green gown flowing around her. When she saw Hermione she let out a squeal:

' O Hermione! You look wonderful! See, I told you that the purple one would suit you best. Can I say: I told you so.'

She grinned widely.

Hermione faked rolling her eyes at her friend and said:

'o , all right, you were right and I was wrong. Thank you for helping me back at the shop.'

'O you are more than welcome!'

Then Ginny's eyes shifted towards Harry and she took his hand, tugging at it:

'ready for a dance?'

He faked a deep sigh:

'do I have to ?'

'Well, I'm afraid you'll have no choice…'

And without another word Ginny dragged him with her.

Ron and Lavender followed; and right at that moment Luna and Neville took in their places. Neville's face was slightly flushed and the usual dreamy look in Luna's eyes was replaced by one of excitement and joy.

'You look very pretty Hermione…'

Hermione took in Luna's yellow ochre gown and had to admit that it suited her well. She smiled:

'so do you Luna.'

And while they were chatting cheerfully, a certain person across the Hall hadn't missed Hermione's presence.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was standing near the buffet table, with chatterbox Pansy Parkinson next to him.<p>

He wasn't paying any attention to all the things she was saying for his eyes were following one particular girl.

Hermione had just walked in through the large, oak doors. Her beautiful purple dress was moving elegantly with every step she took. And he had to say that she looked absolutely breathtaking.

While she was walking he could see that almost everyone glanced at her, followed by whispers of how nice she looked.

Sure, now she was all dressed up people paid attention to her. But take all that glamour away and they would call her plain and frumpy again.

People could be so full of prejudice; what a bunch of fools!

Because to him the jewellery, the dress and the make-up she was wearing didn't mean a thing. No, to him she would always look beautiful, even in her normal, daily life.

But then again, the other students didn't know her like he did.

He knew for certain that she felt uncomfortable in that dress right now.

He knew that she didn't really like these big dress-up events. He also knew that she would rather sit near the fire, reading a book or studying than to have people following her every move.

Then again, other students might not have the same feelings for her as he had.

They had been dating each other since September and he had to admit that the moments he had spent with her were the happiest he had ever encountered. His family lived according to certain standards, and those weren't good ones.

During the summer his father had made speeches of his son also becoming a Death Eater and those talks had been encircling Draco's heart like a heavy dark cloud.

But when he met Hermione and the feelings between them had grown, everything had changed. Her smiles, her laughs and her words had blown that dark cloud away as if it were nothing more but particles of dust. Her love for him had given him hope and joy and the strong determination to not follow in his father's footsteps.

But he knew that he was hurting her by not showing his true feelings. Hermione had told him many times that she loved him, that they shouldn't care about the opinions of other people.

He knew she was right, but the thought scared him to death. His greatest fear was that his parents would find out and gather the other Death Eaters to hurt her. And he didn't want that to happen.

That was the main reason, but he was also afraid to open up entirely to another person. It made him feel vulnerable and he had never been vulnerable in his life.

He had also never experienced this kind of love or feelings and he had been afraid of them. It could be scary to know how much you cared about one person.

He glanced at her again and he felt a stab of jealousy going through his chest when he noticed that that Finnegan guy had just asked her to dance with him. It also hit him that Hermione hadn't given him one single glance.

Something had to change. He had to tell Hermione how he felt about her, or it was possible that he could lose her forever.

Then a sudden cheering rose from the crowd and Draco could see that people had walked on the stage, which was standing in the centre of the Hall.

Pansy let out a squeal and started tugging at his sleeve:

'they asked the Weird Sisters!' She saw that Draco was lost in his own thoughts and didn't bother to answer her.

She felt angry and her eyes formed small slits:

' are you even listening to me?'

'huh?'

'Never mind, ask me to dance.' She commanded.

Ok, now she really was annoying him, his eyes shot to Hermione and then back to Pansy. He didn't want to dance, at least not with her.

'No, I don't want to dance.'

'What! Excuse me but it was you who asked me to the Ball so it will be you who will ask me to dance.'

'No! Go dance if you want.'

Pansy Parkinson was raging at this point.

'Fine! Whatever! Goyle, you dance with me.' And without any further ado she pulled the large boy towards the dance floor.

Draco let out a sigh of relieve; it was about time he got rid of her because he actually didn't want to ask her to the Ball in the first place.

The loud rock music became softer and the notes of a slow song filled up the Great Hall. The lead singer of the Weird Sisters spoke:

'**This one's going out to all the lovers out there.**

**Hold each other tight and keep each other warm.'**

Draco looked up at hearing the familiar words; it was the song "Magic works". Since it was the favourite song of him and Hermione they had often referred to it as 'their' song. He swallowed and looked at her.

She was standing near the dance floor, all alone. Maybe Finnegan had saved this dance for another girl. Hermione's brown eyes caught his and she looked down with a blush on her cheeks while the song went on:

**And dance your final dance**

**This is your final chance**

Draco took a deep breath: it was now or never.

He walked through the crowd with his eyes fixed on one girl. The music came from far away and he didn't really know what he was doing. He was pulled forward by those brown eyes.

**To hold the one you love**

**You know you've waited long enough**

He stretched out his hand towards her and asked:

'dance with me?'

Hermione sucked in her breath and a warm feeling filled her up from top to toe. But she kept looking from his hand to his grey eyes, uncertain what to do.

Alas, the feelings inside her were stronger and she took it without saying a word. He laid his hands on her lower back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They swung on the slow rhythm of the music.

**Believe that magic works**

**Don't be afraid of being hurt**

They moved in perfect unison and the way they danced together was like magic. It felt right. It had to be this way.

Draco wondered if he should tell her how he felt. But how would she react?

**Don't let this magic die**

**The answer's there**

**Oh, just look in her eyes**

Would she tell him that it was too late? Would she hate him for telling it now, while so many people were dancing around them? What would she say?

He looked in her eyes and wondered what he would read in them.

**And make your final move**

**Don't be scared, she wants you too**

He prepared himself; hoping and wishing that everything would be ok. That his words would only add more joy and happiness to the relationship they now had.

**Yeah, it's hard - you must be brave**

**Don't let this moment slip away**

He took a breath and said: 'Hermione I have to tell you something.'

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes gleaming with hope and expectation.

'Yes, Draco?'

'Please forgive me that it took so long, but I was afraid of my true feelings for you. I was afraid of what my parents would do to you if they knew…'

She kept looking at him, waiting patiently.

'I know that what I am saying may sound like an excuse, but it isn't. I was afraid before but now I couldn't care less about it all. '

He laid his palm against her cheek and Hermione laid her hand over his. He went on:

'We are amazing together; there is no doubt about that.'

'We are…' she agreed.

He smiled at her:

'Yes, we are. What I'm trying to say is: I love you and I never want to leave your side.'

**And don't believe that magic can die**

**No, no, no, this magic can't die**

At hearing those words Hermione could feel her heart swelling with happiness and love. She had waited so long for this moment and now she knew.  
>Draco loved her and that was all that mattered.<br>She knew that this was the beginning of wonderful relationship and a beautiful love in the days, months and years yet to come.

**So dance your final dance**

**This is your final chance**

Hermione looked in his grey eyes and spoke her feelings out loud:

'I love you too.'

And while the snow kept swirling down and the music died they sealed their love for each other with a kiss.


End file.
